


Decisions, decisions

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [19]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Apocalyptica's long promotion tour across the Atlantic is coming to an end. Separation from Franky is painful for Perttu even if Eicca does his best to relieve his anxiety during the long flight back to Europe. Perttu would like to postpone the decisions about living arrangements with Anna as far as possible but Anna forces him to talk things through right after his return. Their conclusion isn't the most conventional but it allows them to concentrate on more pressing matters like making love after a long separation...





	1. Bubble bath with Franky

## Bubble bath with Franky (1)

I was planning to talk about our relationship with Franky first thing in New York but the press day on Thursday was so hectic and tiring that I didn’t have the energy to even think about such things. It was much easier just to enjoy what we had at the moment and not to analyze the whole thing into pieces. We made love and slept together knowing that this was going to be a rare treat for us. The visit to Marvel headquarters on Friday was a dream come true for me so I didn’t want to ruin that either. I noticed that Franky didn’t share my enthusiasm about the visit but it didn’t matter. He was there with me and that was enough.

      I knew I would have to take action in Toronto because Franky wouldn’t accompany us back to Europe. There hadn’t been any chance for discussion during our flight to Toronto and when we arrived at our hotel late in the evening I was too exhausted to do anything else than fall asleep in Franky’s arms.

      The filming of Cold Blood PV with Lisa Mann was an interesting and a very intense happening. We worked all day on Saturday and would continue part of on Sunday until our flight to London in the evening. We had a late dinner at downtown Toronto on Saturday evening to celebrate our new PV. The atmosphere in our team was happy and excited because the PV-shoot was in professional hands and we were convinced that the outcome would be fine. I felt restless because I knew I would have to open the discussion tonight. Sunday would be too late.

      “What is it? You’ve been so quiet all evening”, Franky asked when we were back at the hotel in our room. I sat down on my bed without knowing where to start.

“Please come and sit down with me”, I said and tapped the bed beside me.

Franky sat close beside me and folded his arm around my shoulders. “Just spit it out. It can’t be that bad”, he urged me and snuggled my hair.

“You know Anna is having our baby next summer so I will have to spend all my spare time with her…”

“Lucky you! Having a baby is one of the best things in life. Just enjoy it while you can”, Franky replied and slid his fingers between mine. I could hear from his voice that he was touched by the thought.

“We won’t have much time together other than on tour. It hurts me even to think about that. The next time we will see each other is in Australia. I already miss you!”

“Please don’t spend too much time in worrying or missing. It’s counterproductive. Just enjoy what we have now. My contract ends at the end of 2016 and god only knows what happens after that.”

“I know I shouldn’t worry or feel guilty but I do…”

“Have you told Anna about us?” Franky asked after a short silence.

“Yes, I have and she didn’t disapprove. She knows how I am…. but she must be worried about our future.”

“What are you planning to do? Are you going to move in with her?”

“That’s the problem. I can’t make up my mind. I will have to talk about it with her when we’re back in Finland. I would like you to stay with me next summer while we are touring in Finland…”

“You don’t have to worry about me. Just take care of your responsibilities as a father”, Franky encouraged me.

“But I want to be with you. I can’t stand the thought that you would be around but not with me”, I mumbled tears flooding my eyes.

“You will know what the right thing to do is when the time comes”, Franky assured me and wiped my tears away. “We are together tonight and tomorrow. Let’s make the best of it.” With that Franky turned my face towards his and pressed his lips on mine. I pushed my fingers into his dark hair and responded to his kiss like it was our last. There was nothing in this world that would make me give up on this man.

      “Would you like to take a bath with me? I noticed that the bathtub here is larger than usual. We could easily fit in there together”, Franky whispered winding a curl of my hair around his finger.

“That sounds very nice and relaxing”, I sighed hoping that a bath would relieve my anxiety. Anyways I was satisfied that we had been able to talk about our relationship without making a scene. Somehow I had got the impression that Franky had problems in controlling his temper and jealousy but neither of those seemed to be a real issue.

“Okay, I can prepare the bath while you undress”, Franky offered and headed to the bathroom.

      I checked quickly my phone for messages and after that took off my clothes and folded them neatly on my chair.  When I entered into the bathroom Franky was just stripping off his T-shirt. The sight still impressed me although I had seen him without a shirt many times. I loved the way the muscles moved under his dark skin when he pulled the shirt over his head and placed it on the bathroom table. I reached out my hand and caressed his tattooed arm. “You’re beautiful”, I whispered feeling my manhood stir awake.

“I’m not so sure about that but I know one longhaired guy that can really be considered as beautiful”, Franky smirked and drew me closer to give me a kiss.

“Why don’t you climb in” Franky nodded towards the steaming bathtub that was filled with thick layer of foam.

“Jeez, this is hot” I complained when I tried to sit down. “Are you planning to cook us alive?”

“You pretty ass will get used to it. Besides it cools down very fast” Franky replied, took off his trousers and climbed into the bathtub behind my back. “Ah, this is awesome”, he sighed and folded his arms around my body. I closed my eyes, leaned back against him and enjoyed his closeness.

      I lost completely my sense of time and place when I was sitting in the warm bubble bath in Franky’s safe embrace. He scrubbed my body meticulously starting from my back and arms and ending up at my toes. When his sponge reached my manhood I had to moan of pleasure. I raised my butt to push myself against his hand. “Please make me come”, I pleaded.

“Maybe it would be more comfortable in bed “, Franky proposed. “I would like to see what I’m doing but all this foam gets in the way.”

      The water was cooling down rapidly so the idea of crawling into a warm bed sounded tempting. We climbed out of the tub, dried ourselves and hurried to bed after that. “What would you like to do?” Franky asked when he was holding me against his chest under the covers.

“I would like you to suck me first then fuck me”, I said truthfully. The tension in my body had grown almost unbearable and I needed Franky to relieve it.

“Hmm, sounds like an excellent plan”, Franky murmured into my ear. “Just show me how…”

      I made Franky lie on his back, piled a stack of pillows under his head and crawled on top of him on all fours. The posture was close to obscene but it allowed Franky to work freely with my weapon. When his lips closed around my dick I just couldn’t keep quiet although I knew that the hotel room walls were thin. When Franky’s hands and lips had excited me to the brink of madness I started to fuck his mouth pushing myself as deep as I could. When I finally reached my climax I thought the universe was crumbling down on me. I rolled over to my side every muscle of my body shivering of exhaustion.

“That was some blow job!” I whispered hardly able to speak.

Franky caressed my cheek and gazed me with his dark eyes. “You deserved every bit of it. Why don’t you rest a while? I will get us some water…”

      Franky brought us glasses of water and dug up a lube and a condom out of his necessities bag. When we had gulped the water down he took the condom from the night table and handed it to me. “Can you help me to put this on? It time for a fuck!” He was more than ready to enjoy my ass and I was ready to receive him.

      This time we made love facing each other. My longing for him grew stronger with every push he penetrated me deeper. This was our last night together in more than two weeks and I wanted it to last forever. Franky wasn’t in a hurry to reach his climax. Maybe he too wanted to be inside me forever. When the inevitable climax was very close I grabbed his head and glued myself on to his lips like I would drown without him. When he came inside me he let out a long growl, buried his face against my neck and bit me. I held him in my arms convinced that this was the most fulfilling moment of our short but fiery love affair.


	2. Fun on an airplane

## Fun on an airplane (2)

The thought of being separated from Franky for more than two weeks made my heart ache already on our last day in Toronto. There wasn’t time for any proper goodbyes before we had to go our separate ways. Franky would return home on Monday while we started our long return journey already on Sunday evening. Considering the time difference we would be in London roughly 12 hours later.

      During the long leg over the Atlantic I tried to sleep, watch movies and listen to music but nothing helped. My thoughts kept straying to Franky and I couldn’t concentrate on what I was seeing or listening. “Is something wrong?” Eicca finally asked when I took my headphones off and sighed deep.

“Well, yes. I’m always missing someone, Franky, Anna, you… I’m sick of it!”

“But you don’t have to miss me. I’m right here!” Eicca comforted me and took my hand into his.

“Thank god for that!” I smiled and turned to face Eicca. I had forgotten how beautiful man he was. His long blond hair, tall and slender being and full lips made him look like an elf from some fantasy story. In fact he seemed to look better day by day. I raised the armrest between our seats and curled under his arm like I used to. He snuggled my hair and rubbed my palm with his thumb, a sign that he wanted me. Mikko and Paavo were sleeping beside us and protected us somewhat from curious eyes. I turned our lights off and kissed Eicca.

      The cabin was dark and most of the people were sleeping so I grabbed a blanket that I had and spread it in our lap. I opened Eicca’s belt and sneaked my hand into his pants to find his magic wand. Without further consideration I dived under the blanket and pushed that wonderful thing into my mouth. Hmmm, it was delicious and hot and so ready for me. Eicca had great difficulties in keeping quiet and controlling his movements while I was working on him. We didn’t want to wake up Mikko sleeping soundly beside Eicca. Finally Eicca grabbed my hair, pushed himself deep into my throat and exploded grinning his teeth.  

      It was hot under the blanket so my cheeks were glowing pink when I emerged from under it. I took a long sip from my water bottle and offered it to Eicca too. “Thank you. That was a nice surprise!“ he whispered into my ear. “I love your glowing cheeks”, he added and caressed my face with his fingers.

I was very needy so I grabbed Eicca face into my hands and started to kiss him passionately. He understood my message and slid his hand under the blanket to find my dick. “I want to fuck you”, I hissed into his ear.

“But there’s no place to do it…except the toilet… ”, Eicca mumbled.

“Let’s try that then, please.”

      We climbed carefully from our seats over our sleeping bandmates. The toilet was free and no-one seemed to pay attention to our movements. Eicca entered the toilet first and I followed him after a while. The place was so cramped that the only possibility was to fuck Eicca from behind is a standing position. That was fine for me because we had often done it like that. I spread some lube on Eicca and pushed myself inside him grabbing him by the hips. Eicca let out a low growl and leaned against the wall above the washbasin.

      Just when I was close to reaching the climax somebody knocked at the door.  “Please take another toilet. This will take a while. Diarrhea, you know”, Eicca called letting me concentrate on having my fulfilment. I reached it after a minute or so. When I was done Eicca turned around and kissed me. “I’ve never done this on an airplane, but it was fun.”

      We managed to sneak back to our seats without drawing attention. I left the armrest between our seats in upright position and curled beside Eicca. I was pretty sure I could sleep well now that I had my mind full of images of Eicca’s behind and my thing sliding in and out of him. I needed to see that more often.

      The days in London were a blur filled with interviews and photoshoots. This time I shared the room with Eicca and we took advantage of that by making love and sleeping together. I needed him to keep me sane after my traumatic separation from Franky. Slowly but surely I could push him into the back of my mind and start to think about Anna and Eicca, my regular mates.

      The two days in Paris weren’t any easier. Forty one interviews during one day shared between the four of us is enough to exhaust even the most eager head banger. I had been expecting to enjoy delicious French cuisine in some cozy restaurant but there was no chance for that. The only thing I could do was to order my favorite ice cream and have it brought to me where I was at the time.

      I was afraid that I couldn’t fulfill my promise to buy a teddy bear to Anna. Luckily I was wise enough to ask our receptionist if there were any toy shops near the hotel. It turned out that there was toyshop specializing on all kind s of furry animals just around the corner. When I explained my schedule problems to her she offered to arrange some teddies to be brought to the hotel. I could select the one I liked from those. So when I arrived back to the hotel late in the evening I had three huge teddy bears waiting in my room. I liked the white one with a red bow tie because it reminded me about Lumi and snow. He had a small name tag sewn in his paw stating that his name was Sebastian. That nailed it, I loved the name without knowing why.

      Anna had promised to pick me up at the airport on Friday. I was happy about that because I wanted to see her as soon as possible after my arrival back home. I needed to sort out my feelings towards her and our future now that things had changed. My independence felt today more important than ever before.

     My heart skipped a beat when I saw her slender read headed figure waiting for me at the airport exit hall. Her pregnancy wasn’t yet very visible under the heavy winter clothes. I rushed over to her and gave her a warm hug. Her scent reminded me of orange flowers and made me want to kiss her but I wasn’t sure I should do it in public. Instead I handed her Sebastian proud that I had managed to find her the teddy I had promised. For some reason her reaction to give it to Lumi irritated me. I tried to hide my disappointment but I guess I wasn’t very good at it.

     The anxiety about confronting everyday life and its responsibilities grew stronger while we were driving towards my apartment. All I wanted was to curl on the sofa and play my favorite games without having to care about anything or anybody. I tried to figure out a way to say no to Anna’s invitation to come over to her place for the weekend but she dismissed my bleak excuses. I guess it would be better to confront her properly and tell her about my feelings before it was too late.


	3. Decisions,decisions

## Decisions, decisions (3)

When Anna returned at five o’clock to pick me up I had already taken a long walk, done some shopping to fill my empty refrigerator, packed the things I needed for the weekend and of course my laundry. When I was ready there was still plenty of time so I thought I’d play some World of Warcraft. I was in the middle of a particularly challenging fighting sequence when Anna rang my doorbell. I let her in and asked her to sit down while I would finish the game at hand.  Anna sat beside me and gave me a curious look.

“Playing helps me to relax and makes me feel at home again. It’s difficult to put behind all that happened on tour and settle at home”, I explained hoping that Anna would understand. I didn’t want to tell her that playing also helped me to shut up my bad conscience that constantly scolded me about evading my responsibilities.

“I can imagine that return to regular life at home can be difficult. Is there something specific you would like to put behind you?” she asked after I had finished my game. Why did she have to be so perceptive?

“I wouldn’t like to think about Franky too much. I just can’t stand the pain of missing him”, I admitted frankly. There was no reason to deny my infatuation with him. Anna deserved to know the truth.

 I could see Anna‘s face turning pale. “Okay, I see”, she mumbled and stared at her hands. Her whole body was trembling slightly as if she had shivers of cold. “Where does this Franky thing leave us? I was kind of hoping that you would move in with me now that your relationship with Mikko is over. You know that I can’t manage it alone with a baby.”

      I had planned to talk about these matters with Anna but not right away after my return. Now, all of a sudden, we were in the middle of a discussion I had been hoping to postpone as late as possible.

“You know I won’t be of much help to you even if I lived with you. I just won’t be there 80% of the time. You need someone else, a maid or an assistant to help you with Lumi.”

“You know I can’t afford hiring someone. It would have to be a volunteer, a friend or a relative who would do it without pay, against food and lodging.

I was cracking my brain to find a solution. “Maybe we could find someone who is studying childcare and needs some practical training”, I finally proposed.

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. There is still plenty of time to make inquiries”, Anna admitted looking relieved. “Are you saying that you would like to keep your own apartment?”

Now that she asked me about it, I felt I had to give her a straight answer. “I guess I am… I asked Franky to stay with me during the summer when were are touring in Finland.”

“Alright, that settles it then. We will live separate lives as you wish. I will let you know when I find a suitable candidate to help me. You probably want to meet him or her too”, Anna said with a slight tremble in her voice. She was clearly straining to stay calm. “Excuse me”, she mumbled, stood up and hurried to the toilet.

I sat on the sofa struggling with my feelings. Things were going as I had wished but why was I feeling so guilty and somehow disappointed?

“I can of course assist you financially to some extent but my financial situation isn’t very good at the moment”, I added when Anna finally returned to the living room. I was still ashamed of my failure to finance the house deal last autumn.

“We can discuss that later when we know more about the candidates”, Anna dismissed my offer and sat down beside me. She was now much more composed and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

I was amazed that the discussion I had been so afraid of turned out to be so easy and constructive. I would be much nicer to spend the weekend with Anna without having to worry about these things anymore.

\-----

       It was already dinner time when we arrived at Anna’s place. The garden was covered in a thin layer of snow and the sky was clear. The night would probably be quite cold but we would have it nice and warm in the house. Anna collected Sebastian from the back seat of her car and we hurried together inside.

“Would you like to have pasta and carrot sauce with it?” Anna asked studying the contents of her fridge. I made a large portion of it yesterday.”

“Pasta is fine”, I told her. Actually I liked her vegetarian pasta sauce very much. It contained mostly carrots, parsnip and onions seasoned with black pepper and cream.

      Fresh pasta was quick to prepare so in no time we were sitting at the dinner table enjoying our simple evening meal.

“How was your sauna evening with Kirsi?” I asked.

“Nice and relaxing. She’s very busy with the rehearsals of her new play so I guess she enjoyed it too. It was weird to see the sky on the countryside. It looks so deep and endless. Makes you think about things… ”, she sighed.

“I had a similar experience when I watched the sky on the cruise ship. Caribbean sky looked different but anyhow it made me feel very small”, I told her struggling with my painful longing for Franky. He had stood there beside me telling me about the stars and constellations and afterwards we had made love most of the night. Thinking of Franky reminded me that it was more than three weeks since I had made love with Anna.

“It’s good to be back. I missed these quiet moments with you and the hum of the fireplace”, I said reaching out my hand across the table to touch hers.

“I missed you too. This week was difficult for me. For some reason the future started to frighten me. I talked about it with Kirsi and she assured me that I was going to be a fine mother. I wish I had her confidence. This is the first child for me and I have no idea how I will react to the baby. What are your feelings about this?”

“This is the first time for me too and I can’t deny that I’ve had my doubts. Franky assured me I was going to be fine but it’s easy for him to say so. He’s got much more experience of having and raising kids than me.”

“I’m sorry that I can give you only this one experience”, Anna regretted.

“Don’t be sorry. Only a half year ago I was certain that I wouldn’t have any children. Life is full of surprises.”

      After a short silence Anna stood up and started to collect the dishes away. “Could you light a fire in the fireplace while I take care of the dishes and make a dessert for us?”

“What kind of desert did you have in mind?” I teased her remembering one pretty arousing instance that Anna had called a dessert.

“Heh, not that kind of dessert unless you insist”, she replied beaming at me.

“Anyways it would be nice to make love with you in front of the fireplace”, I proposed feeling my manhood come alive.

“Yes, it would. It’s been a long time since… ”, she purred and gave me a soft kiss.

I pulled her against my body and snuggled her hair. “Let’s do it then…provided I can find matches somewhere.”

“The matches are there on the left side of the oven and the hearth is already filled with wood”, she said and escaped from my arms to hurry to the kitchen.

      Anna prepared us small portions of banana split with ice cream and we curled on the sofa enjoying music and watching flames playing in the fireplace.

“Can I undress you? I would like to see how your body has changed during my absence,” I asked after a particularly passionate kiss. Her pregnancy intrigued me in a strange way. It was still a miracle to me that I had managed to start this process in her body and now new life was growing inside her.

“Please do, but you must keep me warm”, she promised.

      I unbuttoned Anna’s blouse and slid it over her shoulders together with the straps of her pale blue bra. Her breathing hitched when I pushed my hand inside her bra and cupped it around her heavy breast. I could feel the nipple hardening against my palm.

      In no time I unhooked her bra and made her lie on her back on the sofa kissing her lovely breasts. Anna raised her butt so I could take off her leggings and panties. I continued my kisses down to her beautifully rounded belly and hipbones. She spread her thighs so that I could kneel between them to continue my caresses further down. She let out a long moan when my tongue glided over her clitoris and continued down to her wet opening. She was so ready for me.

“Oh please come. I want you inside me,” she begged tugging my hair. I ripped off my T-shirt, jeans and briefs my manhood throbbing of desire. It was a heavenly sensation to sink myself inside her hot depths after a so long time.

      I didn’t want to explode right away so I stayed quiet inside her for a while. I could feel her muscles contracting around my dick as if she was going to suck me inside her completely. Her hungry mouth devoured my lips and my face and her fingers tugged my hair causing almost pain. She raised her butt to let me sink deeper inside her.

“Oh please fuck me”, she growled and bit my neck wrapping her legs around my body. Her furious desire made me lose my control and I started to bang her as if it was my last deed in this world. When she reached her orgasm I let myself go too and shot her full of my semen.

      When I came back to my senses she was lying under me her legs still wrapped around me. “Oh jeez, I needed that. Three weeks without you was way too much for me,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

“But you said you would help yourself,” I reminded her.

“I did, but it’s not the same.”

“Our next tour to Australia won’t be that long,” I comforted her.

“I know and I’m happy about that. But this weekend you have a good chance to compensate for your three weeks absence!” she teased me.

“Holy shit, I hope I’m alive on Monday!” I mumbled in her ear and bit it playfully. Anna had always made me feel wanted and tonight was no exception to that. I was a lucky guy to have her in my life.


End file.
